


Cover for You Told Me I’m Golden by too many stars to count

by gurkenpflaster



Series: Gurkenpflaster's FanFic Covers [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurkenpflaster/pseuds/gurkenpflaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for You Told Me I’m Golden by too many stars to count</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for You Told Me I’m Golden by too many stars to count

**Author's Note:**

  * For [too many stars to count (imagined_away)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagined_away/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You Told Me I'm Golden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/493480) by [too many stars to count (imagined_away)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagined_away/pseuds/too%20many%20stars%20to%20count). 



If you like this cover you can reblog it from my [tumblr](http://gurkenpflaster.tumblr.com/post/133025987148/cover-for-you-told-me-im-golden-by-too-many-stars)

 

[ ](https://picload.org/image/ropocwri/test.jpg)

click image to view full size


End file.
